Trick or Treat For Love
by KittyRin
Summary: The seven year old small girl bent down to the crying boy." A Conteshipping story on Halloween!


Argh I can't believe I'm doing something so cliche like a Halloween Conteshipping. Oh well, enjoy :3

KittyRin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these thing, nor the songs nor Pokemon.**

_

* * *

_

_A seven year old, wearing a huge mask over her tiny face walked through the street. She was wearing a werewolf costume. Covering the costume was a black cloth that her mother had given her so she wouldn't be cold. Her hair was in a mess, and she had painted her nails black and orange. She also had brown wolf ears, and a bag full of candy. Children down the street all wore different kinds of costumes. Today was Halloween._

"_Trick and Treat Miss!" She cried as an old woman opened the door May had just knocked upon. The old woman smiled._

" _Here, how 'bout that kiddo? Ya better wash your teeth after eating all of that." The old woman said. May smiled and nodded._

_"Of course 'mam!" May replied. The old lady smiled and gave her candy._

"_You coming May?" A voice came from behind. May turned around to see her smaller brother. May agreed. She bade farewell to the woman and ran to where her smaller brother was standing. _

_Max was wearing a devil costume, his little red devil ears sticking out, with his scarlet tail. He also had a little bag full of candy._

" _So which house do you wanna do next?" Max asked, impatient. He was just about four, but for a four year old, he was extremely smart._

" _How about Mrs. Kayla ? She's pretty nice." May proposed. Max shrugged._

" _If you want." He simply responded. May got irritated about his know it all attitude._

" _Max!" She snapped, " Stop being such a party pooper. Ever since we started, you've been so mean!"_

" _This is so for little kids May!" Max responded. May rolled her eyes._

" _You are a little kid Max! Well you know what, you're annoying so be quiet!" May responded. They headed to Mrs. Kayla's house, a young woman who had gotten married few months ago. Still she enjoyed people calling her Mrs. Kayla, enjoying keeping her true name. They both walked when they suddenly heard a crying sound. It was distant, but May wondered where it came from. Her curiosity took over and she went to see what it was._

" _MAY! Mamma said we weren't suppose to go off the sidewalk." Max shouted at her as she crossed the road. May stubbornly made her way to where she thought she heard the sniffling sound. It was in a bush. May bent down to see a little boy, about her age. He was lying there, crying in his hands._

_He had the greenest hair May had ever seen of her life. His eyes , although full of tears, where like shimmering emeralds. The boys snapped his head up and looked angrily at May. May jerked out of the way as he pushed her back. She fell on the sidewalk and stared at him. He wiped the tears of his face. The boy was wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt with designs on them._

" _What was that?" May shot him, as she suddenly felt angrier at him than she had ever felt at anybody. He stared coldly at her. She got up, all red from being angry._

" _Well? Did you loose your tongue or something?" May shouted._

" _You're stupid. Get out of my way." He said as he started walking away. His voice was surprisingly low, not like most kids of his age._

" _Hey wait you!" She shouted so he could hear her. He didn't stop so she starting running after him. She touched his right shoulder to make him stop, he jerked it away and stared coldly at the innocent girl._

" _I said wait, do you answer when people talk to you?" May snapped at him._

" _Go away troublesome girl. You're so annoying." He responded as coldly as ever. May looked at him hurt. She had never been called annoying by anyone but her brother, or troublesome. She stared at her feet. _

" _Hey Maaayyy!" She heard her little brother call behind her. She didn't turn around though. She looked down at her feet then up into his green eyes. Her eyes were a bit watery. _

_"Stop being so mean!" She told him. _

" _Hum. I don't have time to waste to waste on playing with little kids." He turned around, making May suddenly remembering something._

" _Hey wait! Why were you crying like that?" She asked, her curiosity coming back. She heard him sigh, and turning around, an aggravating grimace on his face._

" _That's really none of your business." Drew snapped at her. May tried to ignore it._

" _Tell me. I won't tell anyone. Beside it helps telling someone. Here." She handed a tissue to the small boy._

" _No, go away." He ordered. He stared angrily in her eyes. He didn't take the tissue._

" _I don't think so." She responded coldly as she crossed her arms around her chest, and stared into the emerald eyes._

" _Ugh. Did people ever tell you how annoying you are? It's none of your business." _

" _Well…" May was never good at responding to people, she was only seven and she wasn't picked on much, " I guess it is none of my business. But I am curious." _

" _Curiosity killed the skitty." _

" _Well I'm not a skitty if you haven't noticed." May responded._

_"And your point being?"_

_"Come on! Tell me! I promise to not tell anyone! I'll listen to you till the very end!"_

_He stared at her few minutes, and let out a heavy exasperating sigh._

" _Fine, but I don't want the brat to be there." He showed Max who had joined them with his finger._

" _Haven't you ever heard it's rude to point fingers at someone?" Max snapped and angry of being rejected by the stranger. Drew stared and sighed once again._

_"So? Why should I care?"_

_" 'Cause it's called politness stupid." Max replied. Drew was about to reply when May interrupted their fight._

_"Stop fighting! Both of you! My brother won't tell, don't worry." May said._

" _Fine." He grabbed Max's and May's hand and began to run. They ran to the small park and stopped in front of a tree. They sat down. It was an old maple tree.___

_"My brother..."_

_"What about him?" Max asked. May slapped her brother._

_"Stop being so inconsidarate! Continue." She said._

_"My brother, he is my best friend. My hero."_

_"Does he have super powers?" Max interrupted. May put a hand over Max's mouth._

_"He saved me from bullies. He taught me how to ride a bicycle and how to swim."_

_"Isn't that a father's job?" Max blurred out, managing to speak with May's hand on his face._

_"Max stop talking." She hushed him._

_"I don't... have a father." The boy admitted. May's heart tightened. No father? She didn't know what she would do if that happened to her. _

_"Anyhow, my bro'... he's like my dad to me." He continued his story. May's eyes began to water._

_"Anyway set off for a pokemon journey," The boy looked at the stars, "My momma and I said goodbye to my brother yesterday, I'm all alone now. I'm lonely. It's like he was the light into a dark tunnel, and now I'm alone in the dark." The stranger sniffed._

_He turned to look at the two siblings and, surprisingly, May crying._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked._

" _Be… because it's… sooo SAADD!" May sobbed more and more, "I can't imagine loosing my dad nor my brother!" She hugged her brother very tightly. Max patted her on the head. She suddenly let go of her brother and hugged the green boy tried to get away, but May was holding on too tight._

" _Get off you weirdo!" He shrieked. She let go and smiled._

" _I'm so..sorry. But it was just so sad." She wiped her tears, and smiled warmly. She got up and proposed her hand. He just stared at it. She groaned and took hold of his hand and said:_

" _I know what we'll do! We'll go trick or treating! Sounds fun, huh?" She asked. Her new plan was to cheer up the depressed boy. He answered:_

" _I'm not a small kiddo like you." He jerked his hand out of hers. _

" _No, trick or treat is for all ages!" She yelled, responding from the insult._

" _Humph, anyways trick or treat needs a costume. I don't have one, so I can't. Bye." He turned around, but May grabbed his shoulder and smiled._

" _Don't worry, I have everything!" She took off her cape and handed it to him. He stared, surprised._

" _You'll be a vampire! See the cape, oh but we need, ah-ha! I found the red lipstick!" She took out of her pocket a red lipstick. The boy stared disgusted at it._

_She then jumped on him, making him fall backwards. He was lying down. As for her she was sitting on him. He struggled to get free of her. She bent down._

" _Stop moving, ugh! I'm gonna mess this up if else." She ordered. He stopped moving. It took less then few minutes._

" _Ta-da!" She glanced at her artwork, and it was perfect! He got up, murmured a "thank you." And waited as she helped him tie the cape together._

" _Come on!" She grabbed Max's and the boy's hand._

" _Oh by the way, my name's May. What's yours?" She asked. He smirked, and with his other hand, he made the sign lips sealed. May looked angrily at him._

_"Why won't tell me?" She demanded._

_"To make it more fun!" The stranger flipped his green hair._

_First they headed to a house with lot's of colorful design in the garden. A married couple opened, they were both smiling warmly. The man held the candies, and the woman was quite obvioulsy pregnant from few months._

_"Trick or Trick children?" The man asked._

_"Yes sir!" The three of them replied happily. The man poured candies in all of their hands. He brushed the green eyes boy's hair. _

_"Thanks." The stranger child replied._

_"The baby is going to be very cute!" May smiled. The lady laughed and thanked the girl. They headed to other houses for more candy._

_After that they headed to an old house with lots of garbage inside of it._

_"May... that's Big Billy's house. He's a delinquant, we better not mess with him." Max shivered._

_"Nonsense! It's Halloween! He's bound to give us candy!" May cheerfully replied to her brother's negative comment about Billy._

_When they arrived to the wooden door, they knocked. A large man who stank alcohol and who looked like he hadn't taken a shower for ages opened. Max hid behind May. He held a fresh pack of oreos, not yet opened._

_"Trick or Treat sir!" May smiled._

_"You want some candy?" He evily grinned. Max stared shocked. May nodded and held out her hands to take the oreos._

_"I'm gonna kick you stupid girl!" He threatened and held the oreos higher. Max gulped._

_"Hey don't talk to my friend like that!" Drew shouted. He jumped and caught the oreos in his hand. He quickly told the others to run as fast as they could. So they did. Big Billy may have had strengh and size, he was no athlete. He couldn't run close to catch them. He screamed as they ran down the street:_

_"Wait till I catch you!" _

_When the three of them reached a corner, they bursted into laughter. Even Max was laughing. However, then he noticed:_

_"It was foolish. What if he sees us again?"_

_"Don't worry Max! There's no way. Not only will he get arrested, but we still run faster than him. Beside we just won't go near his house anymore,May explained, she then turned to the boy with the green hair, " Did you mean what you said? About me being your friend?" Drew hesitated but nodded. May blushed._

_They knocked to more doors until May noticed their bags couldn't hold anymore sweets. As she saw that her new friend didn't have a bag, she told him:_

" _Here you can have mine. Max and I can share ours." The boy refused. She grabbed his hand, and yanked the bag in it. The boy sighed._

" _You're so stubborn." He responded, admitting defeat. She smiled happily._

" _May I, please, please, please, pretty please know your name now?" May pleaded. He shook his head._

" _Nope." He told her, quite amused. She became all red from being angry. She was about to respond when someone called out:_

" _Sweety? Is that you. My pumpkin pie!" A woman with long green hair said as she approached the children. May giggled. The woman hugged her son hard._

" _Where were you? I was so worried." She hugged him tighter, making him blush._

" _Mum! I told you I needed air didn't I ?' He responded, his face flushed._

" _Yes. But I was still worried for you! My little donut! " She kissed him on the cheek. The little boy's face was now as red as a tomato._

" _Oh who's this? A friend of yours ?" The boy's mom asked._

" _Oh mom. This is May. May meet my mother." He waved his hands to show._

" _Nice to meet you May! Where you the one that went with him Trick or Treat? You know he always did it with his brother!" She released Drew's face and went over to meet May._

" _Wow really? That's awesome!" May responded _

_"MAY! We got to go! It's already nine thirty!" Max called out._

_"Nine thirty? Gosh! We're going to be late!" May gasped._

" _Alright May. Just say your goodbye to my Drewsy so we can go, okay?" 'Drewsy''s mum said. May smiled, the emerald eye boy was obviously loved very much._

" _Okay." May turned her attention to the little boy, " Bye Drewsy!" She hugged him hard, and awkwardly kissied him on the cheeck. She smiled and started walking._

" _Wait!" He ordered, blushing. She turned around and he ran up to her._

" _This is for you." He handed a small golden chain. On it was written:_

_~ Destiny Will Make Us Friends Forever ~_

"_It's was a present from my brother, but I want you to have it. So bye." He said as he stared at his feet. He turned around. May smiled and waved._

" _Bye Pumkin Pie!" She laughed and ran to her brother. _

_The boy stared as they left, not feeling lonely anymore._

_

* * *

_

"Oh Drew? Is that you?" A sixteen year old May asked as she stared at her rival who was lying on the tree she and the mysterious "Drewsy" had sat on. His eyes were closed. He snapped out of whatever he had been thinking about.

"Hum? Oh May, it's you. What's that?" He asked surprised as he saw what she was wearing. A werewolf costume!

" Oh hn, that?" She made an elegant turn to show off her brand new costume.

" Yeah that. Last checked, Halloween is for small kids. What are you doing here specifically may I ask?" Drew asked, quite surprised to see May here.

" Oh, that. I live here, in Petalburg city ya know? My father's the Gym Leader." She responded simply, " But I'm going Trick or Treat, and then to the Halloween dance! Oh it's gonna be so much fun!" May giggled excitedly, Her eyes brightened, "Oh wait! Wanna join?"

" I don't do Trick or Treat." He flipped his green hair.

_" That's right! How could I forget such a thing. May is from Petalburg city. " _Drew thought

" Oh come on! Everybody is old enough to Trick or Treat! You remind of a kid I met once. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and made him stand up. He sighed. No getting around her. She handed him a cloth.

" What's that?" He asked,

"That's for dressing up as a vampire, silly! You do need to dress up, and vampire's the only option. The cloth was for me if I got cold, but that doesn't matter! Come on put in on, or I'll do it myself!" She ordered. He quickly did it. They began to walk.

" So, why are you here at Petalburg city? I thought you were from Larousse city." May said.

" That's right, but I like coming here for Halloween. That tree helps me… think." Drew admitted.

" Wow, really? What were you thinking about, or… should I ask WHO?" May giggled excitedly.

" Nobody May." Drew rolled his eyes. They began to walk down the sidewalk, stopping at each house.

"So May." Drew said as they walked. " Have you improved your coordinating skills?"

" Of course I have! I'm gonna beat next time we meet. You shall see. Haha!" May grinned happily.

" So is dressing up as a werewolf a way you practice?" He asked arrogantly.

" Y... No! No of course not. Argh! Drew you're so infuriating!" May angrily yelled, "Why do you torture me like this?"

"That's what I was born for." Drew smirked, flipping his hair. May huffed.

Trick or Treat lasted one hour. May suddenly saw the time. She gasped and grabbed Drew hands. Then they were running.

" Where… are we going in such a hurry?" Drew asked, feeling tired of running.

" S.. Silly! We're going to the… dan…ce. We are a..already thirty... min..utes late." May manage to say. They finally arrived, the dance was in the gym.

" Who makes dances in Gyms?" Drew asked.

" Shut it Drew. Beside it's gonna be fun! There's going to be Max, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Kenny, Marina, Jimmy, Kelly, Rafe, Rebecca, Tory, Sid… Oh right you don't know the last few! We met them while in Larousse city, oh except Kelly, Kenny, Marina and Jimmy that is. Well whatever still…" Drew put a hand over May's mouth, annoyed.

" When did you go to Larousse city?" He asked.

" Muffe haffe beef whibf." May mumbled, unable to speak because of Drew's hand. He took it off.

" What?" He asked.

" Must have been with Ash and the gang when Deoxys attacked... Yes that's it!" May clapped her hands as she remembered. Drew sighed.

' Is that normal for her to meet a Deoxys?' Drew thought, however he mumbled, "Ash's here too? Bet you're happy."

" Oh, sure he's my friend. But I know Misty is happier!" May giggled.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked. May stared, surprised.

" Duh Drew! There's chemistry going between them. But shh, I didn't tell you this." May winked and put a finger over her mouth.

"Whatever." Drew responded and headed to the Gym.

" Hey wait!" May ran after him.

The party was great.

Misty, dressed as a witch was dancing a with Ash, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Ash was suppose to be a zombie, but it just looked like a weirdo to May.

Sid had come up to her and had started talking excitedly. He was wearing an ogre costume.

" Ah May, my sweety! I'm so happy thay you invited me!" He hugged May super tight.

" Uh… sure any time." May responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Drew was standing beside her, shooting murderous stares at Sid.

" Oh? Who's this?" He asked as he released her. He came over to Drew, " Drew? So it is you?" He smiled. Drew whacked him on the head with his fist.

" What are you doing here fatso? And where is my cousin?" Drew asked impatiently. May sweat dropped.

" I'm here Drew." Rafe answered. He was wearing a wizard costume.

" Hey." They clapped hands to say hello. They talked for awhile, and times to times Sid would just start drooling over May. Drew would then whack him, yet again, on the head.

" So Drew. Why don't you take May to dance. I mean poor her. Having such a boring boyfriend." Rafe stated. May and Drew both looked down, blushing deep.

" May's not my girlfriend. And I'm not boring, I'm bored." Drew answered.

" So can I take her?" Sid asked, hopeful.

" Just because I'm not her boyfriend doesn't mean I wasn't intending on taking her for a dance." Drew snapped. Rafe and Sid sighed.

Drew turned around and asked, proposing his hand politely like a gentleman.:

"May I have this dance Lady May?" She laughed and nodded, talking the hand.

Drew led May to the center of the dance floor. The song " Thriller" by Micheal Jackson was being played.

May smiled and nodded. Drew and May started dancing. That's when Drew first noticed the bracelet that was tied around May's arm.

" Where did you get that?" He asked May, bewildered. May looked at her bracelet.

" Oh, I got it from a kid when I was small. Isn't pretty though?" May continued, "You know... he was my first love." She blushed at the thought.

"…" Drew couldn't talk anymore. HE was her first love? Really? That kid, it had to be him. The bracelet belonged to his older brother. May realized something was wrong as she saw Drew hesitating on something.

" Drew what's wrong?" May asked, a bit worried.

" Oh… nothing." He responded quickly.

The song drew to its end and Norman, May's father suddenly cried out:

" Okay dancers! It's now time for OUR SLOWS!" Few cheers erupted.

Dawn and Kenny, Misty and Ash, Marina and Jimmy, Rebecca and Rafe began to dance together.

As the song began, May took her partner's hands and placed them on her hips. Drew, going back to reality, blushed as May put her hands around Drew's neck. Her fingers felt like electricity as they touched his skin.

" You ok?" She asked.

" Oh yes. Yes I'm fine." He responded, a dreamy look upon his face.

May was watching him closely. Touching his skin had made her blush, but she was wondering what was wrong with him. He had been distant to her ever since he had seen her bracelet. Was… was he jealous? But no, if he was he would haven't acted coldly like that. Maybe… that's it!

" Drew?" May asked nervously. All she needed to do was a little test, just to see if she was correct. Drew stared at her, emerald meeting the sapphire eyes.

" Hn?" Drew responded.

" You know Drewsy, you dance really well." May said, smiling. Drew stared at her, quite surprised.

" Whaaa?" He seemed surprised, in shock. Nobody called him Drewsy anymore except his mother, but he hardly saw her because of his travelling journeys. Still the name brought back some nostalgic time.

" Drew. I recognized you already." May finally said, sighing.

" May." Drew simply said her name. He took May's hand and led her out of the dance floor.

He went outside, it was a full moon. The stars were shinning like thousands of diamonds in the sky. Drew let go of May, and turned in another direction, not facing her.

" May. I.. I have to confess something to you." He confessed. May stared, a bit shocked. She felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"I've always loved how you always smiled. Back then I was pretty crazy in love with you. But now…" He began.

May felt a pain in her chest. Was he going to say he didn't love her anymore? She, for quite some time now, knew how she felt for Drew. She was in love with him, very badly. Had he been distant to her in the dance because he couldn't love her like she loved him?

" No…" She cut him off. Tears were flowing from eyes. She started running in a direction.

" May! Wait!" Drew started running after her. He knew he ran faster , but yet today his feet felt so heavy.

May ran till the park, where she hid herself next to a tree. She hadn't noticed but it was the same maple tree she had stumbled upon this very day.

She suddenly felt something grab her wrist. She began to shout when she felt hot lips on her lips. May stared wide shocked at who was kissing her. She was all tensed up. The moonlight lighted the head of the person kissing her. Green hair… Drew! May slowly closed her eyes, and relaxed, began to kiss Drew back.

They slowly began to pull back, May's red eyes from crying staring into the emerald eyes she had so much admired.

" Drew… why?" May asked. " Why did you kiss me if you don't love me?" May cried.

" Well I need to tell you that... well if now, you told me you didn't love me. I think I wouldn't be to love anyone anymore. I'd still love you. I... Upon this maple tree, I promise to love you until the day after forever. " Drew promised.

May smiled, taking some time to understand what he had just said.

" Drew Hayden, you are a mystery. But don't worry I looove mysteries. It will take all my life to solve the key to your mystery" She pulled into another passionate kiss. They both sat down. Drew grinned and whispered in her ears, creating shivers down her spine:

" Happy Halloween May." May smiled back.

" Happy Halloween… Drewsy." Drew rolled his eyes and the lovers sat there, staring at the stars.

Yes Destiny had been correct, we were friends forever, except that the friend part was now a lover part of course.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Happy Halloween Everybody! Mouhaha ( wicked laugh)

Well that's it :D

Kira


End file.
